In many modern communication systems, including computer networks, the reliability and security of the information being exchanged is a significant concern. For example, in the Trusted Computing Platform Alliance (TCPA) model, each computer has a trusted hardware device called a Trusted Platform Module (TPM). TPM may record information about the software and hardware environment of the computer, with each TPM having a unique endorsement key (EK). A certificate, containing information about the TPM and platform, may be issued to the owner of the EK.
Accordingly, application software having a trusted EK may communicate with other applications within the system. However, power management features have not been addressed by the currently available techniques. Currently, the power management code, such as advanced configuration power interface (ACPI) code, cannot be loaded or unloaded dynamically in a secure environment as a trusted module.